Juste un souvenir
by ArthuRrrr
Summary: Il y a toujours un moment dans une vie, où il ne nous reste plus que des souvenirs... Ecris pour un concours d'écriture.


_**Juste un souvenir**_

 _Un épais manteau blanc recouvrait New-York, ce matin-là et pourtant, cette ville ne perdait jamais de son effervescence. Les mains remplies de cadeaux, la foule se pressait sur les pavés malgré les flocons qui s'évertuaient à tomber. Un sourire accroché aux lèvres, j'avançais en direction du poste accompagné par l'odeur de marrons grillés qui emplissait les rues à quelques jours de cette fin d'année._

 _Ce serait un euphémisme de prétendre que je ne fus pas ravi de passer la porte du 12th. Chaque crissement de mes pas dans la neige, ou bien la légère fumée qui s'échappait du sac en papier kraft de Starbucks ne pouvait pas me faire ignorer le froid qui m'assaillait. Dieu qu'il faisait froid, ce matin là._

 _J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avant d'ouvrir les pans de mon manteau et de rediscipliner mes cheveux que les flocons avaient légèrement blanchis. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Lanie, une blouse sur les épaules et un rapport d'autopsie entre les mains._

 _\- Un meurtre, Docteur Parish ? Demandai-je en buvant une gorgée de mon café noir._

 _\- Et oui, Castle. Les meurtriers ne s'arrêtent pas parce qu'il neige, rit-elle en fermant son dossier._

 _\- La cause de la mort ? M'enquis-je avec grand intérêt._

 _\- Un coup de batte de baseball au niveau du thorax…_

 _\- Oh… Soufflai-je, finalement, déçu que cela soit si banal._

 _\- Puis… un petit tour de quelques heures dans une chambre froide de restaurant chinois._

 _\- Argh ! Fis-je avec dégout._

 _\- Arrêtez de pensez aux nouilles sautées que vous avez dû manger hier soir, et apportez lui son café avant qu'il ne soit froid, sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Karpowski._

 _Accoudée à une table haute de la salle de pause, Beckett était entourée par Ryan et Esposito. Le débat semblait agité, sans doute la défaite de Yenkees de la veille. Je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte, elle était à tomber ce matin-là. Ce costume gris clair lui allait à ravir, et ses escarpins rouges allongeaient diaboliquement ses jambes. Je secouai la tête, tel un personnage de dessin animé, espérant ainsi penser à autre chose mais, c'était décidément bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

 _\- Oh, alors l'affaire de la batte de baseball et du restaurant chinois, ce n'est pas pour nous._

 _\- Et non, Castle juste de la paperasse mais rien ne vous empêche de rester, vous savez._

 _\- Eh bien, vous voyez la paperasse c'est exactement ce qui différencie un consultant d'un vrai flic, donc…_

 _\- Donc vous vous défilez ! Termina Beckett en haussant un sourcil._

 _\- Touché, reconnus-je. Un café, sans mousse et deux doses de vanille, souris-je._

 _\- Merci Castle, fit-elle reconnaissante, avant de porter le gobelet cartonné à ses lèvres._

 _Au fil du temps, ce café était devenu bien plus qu'un café entre nous et même si Beckett s'évertuer à le nier, ce petit gobelet représentait en quelque sorte un « je t'aime » matinal ou un baiser sur la tempe au saut du lit. Une attention à laquelle je ne pourrais renoncer, tant j'aimais voir son regard s'illuminer après une gorgée. La sonnerie du téléphone de Ryan me ramena à la réalité._

 _\- C'est Jenny, dit-il en regardant son écran. Noël est dans deux jours et ça la rend complétement hystérique, vivement que les fêtes soient passées ! Oui, chérie ! Lança l'irlandais en décrochant._

 _\- A votre avis, elle lui offrira une nouvelle cravate ? Fit Esposito, dans un rire, avant de sortir à son tour de la salle de pause._

 _Alors que Kate annotait son dossier entre deux gorgées de café, je n'en menais pas large. En arrivant au poste, j'avais une idée précise en tête et maintenant que le moment se présentait, je sentais ma détermination s'enfuir à grandes enjambées. Les mains moites et le regard fuyant, comme un adolescent timide, je me lançai un brin hésitant._

 _\- En parlant des fêtes, quelque chose de prévu pour le soir du 31 ?_

 _\- Et bien oui, Castle. Il y a un truc spécial, sauvage, insolite et très excitant que j'adore faire… Me sourit-elle d'une voix sensuelle._

 _\- Dans mes rêves, cette phrase sort d'un tout autre contexte, la coupai-je, taquin._

 _\- Travailler le soir du réveillon ! Termina-t-elle._

 _\- Mhm… Laissez-vous aller Beckett ! Lâchez vos cheveux, enlevez le haut, allez au bout de votre pensée, quel est ce truc spécial, sauvage, insolite et très excitant que vous rêveriez de faire ou de me faire ? Lançais-je en jouant des sourcils._

 _Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle releva simplement les yeux dans ma direction, m'adressa un sourire tant sensuel que diabolique avant de finalement replonger dans son dossier. Je mordis mon poing. Elle finira sans doute par me tuer._

 _\- Donc, vous travaillez le soir du réveillon, fis-je un brin déçu._

 _\- Les meurtriers ne s'arrêtent pas parce qu'il neige, Writer boy._

 _\- Apparemment oui. Mais… enfin, votre équipe n'est pas de garde ce soir là, alors vous auriez pu… avec votre père ou bien Josh, soufflai-je même si l'imaginer dans les bras de Docteur Mobylette plutôt que dans les miens me donner des envies de meurtre._

 _\- Mon père sera dans un chalet perdu au milieu de nul part et Josh part pour la Tanzanie dans quelques jours, donc…_

 _\- Vous serez au poste, le soir du Nouvel an, terminai-je dans un sourire._

* * *

 _Soirée du réveillon du Nouvel an_ _._

 _Assise à son bureau, un tailleur cintrée bleu nuit sur les épaules, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon négligé qui laissait échapper quelques mèches, elle était belle à damner un saint._

 _Un brin nerveux, je fis les derniers pas qui me séparaient encore de la jeune femme mais songeant qu'elle pourrait me reprocher une telle intrusion, je ralentis quelque peu la cadence._

 _Puis, finalement, elle pourrait bien me reprocher ce qu'elle voudrait, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser seule, le soir du réveillon. Bien que l'étage de la criminelle ne soit le lieu que j'aurais espéré pour l'occasion, ce fut fier de mon initiative que je m'avançai vers Beckett._

 _\- Dites-moi que vous avez du café, souffla-t-elle en passant ses mains sur sa nuque._

 _\- Qui serais-je pour oser passer les portes de cet ascenseur sans le café de Madame ? M'enquis-je, dramatiquement, en m'asseyant sur ma chaise._

 _\- Un homme imprudent, de tout évidence ! Claqua-t-elle dans un sourire._

 _\- De toute évidence, oui, souris-je._

 _\- Que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être avec Alexis et Martha ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle, dans un souffle qui laissait transparaitre son anxiété._

 _\- Je viens d'arriver et vous espérez mon départ Lieutenant ?_

 _\- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle, un peu trop spontanément peut-être. Mais nous sommes le soir du réveillon…_

 _\- Je suppose qu'Alexis est perdue dans la foule qui recouvre Times Square, en ce moment même, attendant la fameuse descente de la boule. Quant à Mère, je ne préfère pas savoir où elle réveillonne ni avec qui d'ailleurs._

 _\- Et vous, vous êtes là, sourit-elle tendrement, visiblement touchée par l'attention, ce qui calma mes doutes._

 _\- Et comme je ne suis pas totalement imprudent, je ne suis pas arrivé les mains vides._

 _\- Des pâtes de chez Luigi ? S'extasia-t-elle devant les petites boites cartonnées du restaurateur italien._

 _\- Pennes au basilic et spaghettis à la carbonara, ce sont pas les miennes mais il ne les réussit pas trop mal._

 _\- Pas trop mal, hein ?! Répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil._

 _\- Ok, d'accord, elles sont excellentes ! Du coup ? Demandai-je en lui tendant les deux petites boites._

 _\- Les spaghettis, merci Rick, fit-elle reconnaissante._

 _Je n'aurais su dire si elle me remerciait pour la petite boite cartonnée encore fumante ou pour être venu la rejoindre au poste ce soir-là. Mais au final, peu importait._

 _\- Alors Beckett, pourquoi travailler le soir du Nouvel an ? Demandai-je intrigué._

 _\- Un peu de mystère, Castle ! Me sourit-elle. Ca rajoute un peu de piment au personnage de Nikki Hard, non ?_

 _\- Reconnaissez que finalement, la ressemblance vous plait, fanfaronnai-je en piochant dans mes pennes._

 _\- Le personnage que je vous inspire porte le nom d'une stripteaseuse et je devrais aimer la ressemblance ? S'enquit la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil._

 _\- Le nom n'est rien de plus qu'un détail. Mais, chaque enquête la rend encore plus maligne, plus habile, plus envoutante si cela est encore possible, plus compétente et…_

 _\- Si vous osez dire « garce », je vous colle une balle ! Me coupa-t-elle en me pointant du doigt._

 _\- Il fallait bien donner du relief au perso… Pomme, pomme, pomme ! M'écriai-je alors que mon nez était désormais prisonnier entre son pouce et son index._

 _Un sourire étira, finalement, mes lèvres alors que je me massais frénétiquement l'arrête du nez. Jamais, je ne me lasserais de la pousser ainsi. De toute évidence, j'aimais trop nos joutes verbales et son air faussement exaspéré pour cela._

 _\- Depuis que je suis entrée dans la police, j'ai toujours travaillé ce soir-là, lança-t-elle, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé. Au départ, c'était sans doute un repère pour ne pas sombrer… Certains préfèrent l'alcool, moi je venais faire de la paperasse, sourit-elle en détournant le regard. Et puis, avec le temps, c'est devenue ma tradition du Nouvel an. Ce n'est qu'une soirée comme une autre après tout, alors je préfère remplacer ceux pour qui ce soir-là compte vraiment._

 _A cet instant, je n'aurais su quoi ajouter à cela, si ce n'est l'enlacer. J'étais fasciné par sa force de caractère et sa vulnérabilité, un mélange subtil qui donnait du piment et du relief au personnage qu'elle m'inspirait. En vérité, je l'aimais._

 _\- Et vous alors, quelle est la tradition du grand Rick Castle, le soir du Nouvel an ? Me demanda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de café._

 _\- Livreur de pâtes, plaisantai-je._

 _\- Castle !_

 _\- Et de café, ajoutai-je, alors qu'elle roulait des yeux. Rien de plus qu'une soirée dans les Hamptons avec Alexis et ma mère, une coupe de champagne sous des dizaines de couvertures sur la terrasse, des confettis qui volent et un petit feu d'artifice tiré sur la plage. Rien de bien exceptionnel, au fond._

 _La clameur qui s'éleva des rues newyorkaises nous surprit, aucun de nous ne semblait réaliser que minuit était passé. La soirée ne fut que trop courte à mes yeux, et au voile qui parsema les siens, le constat paraissait le même._

 _\- On s'embrasse pour cette nouvelle année ? Fis-je, incertain._

 _Elle m'adressa un sourire, puis lentement, elle s'approcha de moi. Elle posa sa main sous mon oreille tandis que son pouce caressait ma joue. Elle finit par frôler la commissure de mes lèvres. Loin d'être un baiser, ce n'était qu'un effleurement mais, c'était déjà bien plus que ce que je n'aurais espéré ce soir-là. C'était une promesse, peut-être pour demain ou l'année prochaine mais assurément, la promesse d'un futur « Always »._

* * *

Alors que je terminais mon récit, je m'efforçais de garder mes larmes pour moi. Espérant me donner du temps pour laisser retomber l'émotion qu'avait éveillé en moi ce souvenir, je repliai délicatement ma serviette. Seulement, tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers moi, excepté celui du fils cadet de Lily qui était concentré sur sa part de bûche. Forcé de reconnaître, qu'il jouait davantage avec plus qu'il ne la mangeait.

\- Elle aurait adoré celui de cette année, Papa… Souffla finalement Jake en posant tendrement une main sur mon épaule, son regard tout aussi larmoyant que le mien.

La sensation qui me traversa à cet instant, me bouleversait. Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis plus de trente ans, je commencerais une nouvelle année sans sentir son corps se blottir contre le mien. Mais, il me suffisait de lever les yeux sur ceux assis, autour de cette table, avec moi pour m'apercevoir qu'il y a une part d'elle dans chacun d'entre nous. Tant dans le haussement de sourcil de Jack que dans la façon qu'à Lily de crier « Castle » quand il m'arrive de faire une bêtise.

Alors finalement, même si ce soir, il ne me reste d'elle plus que des souvenirs, je ne me lasserais jamais de leur raconter combien j'ai pu l'aimer.

Fin.


End file.
